


Love in Liquid Form

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you saying you want to jerk off onto my chest, Levi?” Erwin said bluntly, noting the way Levi’s eyes widened slightly when he said it.</p>
<p>Levi stared, meeting Erwin’s gaze. He certainly hadn’t meant to have this conversation, but now that he had, he supposed there was no point in backing down.  “Yeah, Erwin, I am.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Liquid Form

It started one morning when Levi found himself watching Erwin get dressed. He'd gotten up first and pulled on his clothes, and then disappeared for a visit to the bathroom. When he returned twenty minutes later, he found Erwin up and about, walking back into the room just in time to see him sliding his pants over his ass. 

"Good morning, Levi." Erwin said, running a hand over his hair to smooth back the pieces that were still sticking up from sleep. 

Levi mumbled something in return and slumped into a chair, his eyes immediately sweeping over Erwin's bare torso when he walked across the room to the dresser. He reached for his shirt, bending slightly to grab it out of a drawer, and Levi watched the way his muscles moved and rippled delicately underneath his skin. His biceps stood out prominently - Levi swore they were half as large as his head - and as he pulled his arms through the shirt sleeves he found himself staring at Erwin’s chest. 

It was so broad and thick, built with layer upon layer of defined, powerful muscle. His pectorals were shaped perfectly, Levi thought, firm but still somehow managing to look pillowy, probably because they were so big. He secretly thought they were the perfect size for laying his head on, but that was the last thing on his mind right now, because he’d noticed how beautifully they topped the sculpted abs of his stomach. Abs which were unfortunately being concealed, as Erwin had started buttoning his shirt from the bottom up. That didn't stop Levi from staring at his chest again though, at the way the muscles bulged when he moved his arms and how the fabric of his shirt tightened over his torso as he buttoned it. When Erwin reached the top, almost doing up the last button and covering up the chest hair that peaked from between the sides of his shirt, Levi had the sudden image of Erwin's bare chest covered in thick ropes of come. 

His come, to be more precise. He didn't know why it popped into his mind so suddenly and at this precise moment, like he hadn't sat and watched Erwin get dressed like this tens of times before. Levi still felt half asleep, despite being awake for almost an hour now, but this particular thought was enough to wake him up fully, the image making his eyes widen slightly and a sudden warm curl of lust pool in his belly like he’d just drank an entire glass of liquor. 

"See something you like, Levi?" Erwin said then, apparently noticing Levi’s blatant staring and snapping him out of the near reverie he'd fallen into. He had tucked his shirt in and was reaching for his harness, looking at Levi with a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

Levi closed his mouth, which had somehow fallen open without his express permission, and stood up suddenly. His eyes swept over Erwin one more time, long enough for him to give Levi a half smug look at catching him, before he glanced up into Erwin's eyes. 

"You missed a button." He said blankly, turning on his heel to exit the room, the sight of Erwin’s face falling into a frown as he looked down at his shirt the last thing he saw. He adjusted his pants in the hallway after making sure no one else was around, and made his way into the headquarters to find breakfast.

 

 

Levi didn’t think about it again until two weeks later, when Erwin had returned mid-afternoon from a meeting across town. It had been raining, and he strode into Erwin’s office just as he was hanging up his cloak, his blonde hair damp and out of place. Levi immediately halted almost mid-step, his eyes latching onto the sight of Erwin standing behind his desk. He was wet, not quite soaked, but wet enough to make the thin, white fabric of his shirt almost completely see through. When Erwin turned around, Levi thought it clung to the muscles of his torso so breathtakingly that he didn’t even care about his wet cloak dripping rainwater onto the floor behind him. 

His shirt was tight and sticking to the top of his chest, so much so that Levi could almost make out every line of the hard, defined muscle underneath. He could even see the shape of his nipples, and it was enough to make him swallow dryly, his eyes taking in the lines of his harness which clung to his chest snugly, sweeping under his arms tight enough for the top of his pectorals to bulge out around it when he moved. It wasn’t that obvious; imperceptible, really, but enough for Levi to notice, especially when Erwin pulled back his chair and started rolling up his sleeves. 

Erwin had said something, he thought, greeted him perhaps or asked him a question. He was so distracted that he really wasn’t sure, so he found himself nodding slightly just in case, entranced by the view of Erwin’s forearms. Rolling up his sleeves only made his biceps look thicker underneath his wet shirt - a pleasing sight, but Levi could not stop staring at his chest. He wanted to touch it, to peel off the shirt and press his hands over Erwin’s wet skin, his fingertips running over the dips and curves of the muscle that he knew so well. 

But then he had the vision of Erwin’s chest wet with not water, but his come. Suddenly, he wanted this badly, so much that he could feel the growing bulge of his cock pressing against his pants. He didn’t know why he wanted to coat Erwin’s glorious torso with ropes of glistening, white come, probably while he looked up at Levi with beautifully bitten red lips and a flushed face. Maybe it was some primal urge to mark something that he appreciated so much as his own, or maybe he was just a filthy pervert. Whatever it was, he didn’t really give a shit, and he was trying to figure out how he might get Erwin to lie down on his desk for him when he heard the other man calling his name.

“Levi.” Erwin said firmly. Levi’s eyes jerked up from his chest to find Erwin giving him an odd look, and he had to lick his lips, forcing himself to focus. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” He said, a bit hoarsely. “Yeah, I’m fine. How was the meeting?”

“Dreadful. And now I have nearly three full piles of paperwork to go through. Levi, would you please get me a towel?” 

“Sure, Erwin.”

Erwin sounded slightly gloomier than usual when he spoke, and he sat down in his chair with a tired sigh. Levi walked into the other room to find a towel, briefly considering getting Erwin another shirt so he could find some excuse for him to take the other one off. He hadn’t asked for it though, and he didn’t seem like he was in the mood for such things, so Levi decided to leave it for now. He brought him the towel, deciding that instead of lusting after his wet chest, he would go make a cup of tea to warm him up.

 

 

After that, it wasn’t as easy for Levi to get the image out of his head as it had been before. He thought about it when he saw Erwin crossing the courtyard, yards away from him, when he walked in on him getting out of the shower, his torso glistening wet again, and when he woke up one morning with his face pressed against Erwin’s chest. He definitely thought about it the next time Erwin was fucking him, with his pectorals, shining with a thin sheen of sweat, right at Levi’s eye level. Instead of coming on Erwin’s chest though, Levi had come on his own that night, after Erwin had started firmly stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

Lying beside him afterwards, Levi realized it wasn’t that he just wanted to get come on Erwin’s chest. He’d done that before, many times in fact, when he’d been riding him or when he’d sat in Erwin’s lap and Erwin had held both of their cocks in one of his huge hands. He didn’t just want his come to end up there, he wanted to jerk off onto Erwin’s chest, deliberately and with the express purpose of decorating his perfectly sculpted pectorals with his seed. 

He found himself staring at it, at the gentle rise and fall of his chest as Erwin laid beside him, wondering how exactly he could get this to happen. Should he ask? Should he just climb on top of him one day and whip his cock out and do it? Erwin moved then, knocking him out of his reverie again, kissing him sweetly on the forehead before he got up to go clean himself off.

To his credit, Levi was so busy the next day that he didn’t think about it at all. There had been a training accident on his watch - some stupid fucking kid had been trying to show off for his friend, and together they’d knocked over their tallest titan practice model. After giving the two kids what he hoped was the worst verbal undressing of their lives, he’d sentenced them to stable duty and had to oversee with cleaning up the mess, and then he had to deal with all the inevitable extra piles of paperwork it had caused. 

By the time he got to Erwin’s room that night, he was so irritable and exhausted that he was considering just going right to sleep. Well, he had been considering that anyway, until Erwin walked in with his harness already off and his jacket in one hand, his other at his neck and fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. The top half was open already, exposing his chest hair again, along with the edges of perfectly built muscle. The rest of his shirt was stretched tight over his chest, and there was the thought again - the thought of Levi holding his cock and splashing Erwin’s torso with come. He had been waiting on Erwin before they went to bed, sitting in the same chair as he had been when he’d first thought about this, and he was suddenly so frustrated that he almost groaned.

“Fuck.” He blurted, loudly enough for Erwin to look up at him as he finished the last button, exposing his entire torso to Levi like he was deliberately fucking teasing him.

“Did you say something, Levi?” Erwin said. He had seemed deep in thought about something when he walked in, barely even noticing Levi’s presence until he cursed.

“Yeah, I said ‘it sure would be a shame if your chest and your tits somehow got covered in someone’s come.”

For a moment, there was silence where Erwin stared at Levi, clearly not expecting to hear him say that. Levi stared back at him, sitting in the chair with his legs spread, not even trying to hide his hard-on anymore. He watched Erwin lower his eyes, glancing at the noticeable bulge in his pants before he looked back up at him again.

“Someone’s?” He said quietly, tossing his jacket onto the dresser and pulling his shirt off, now more than aware of the way Levi’s eyes roved over him. “Or yours?”

“Mine.”

“Are you saying you want to jerk off onto my chest, Levi?” Erwin said bluntly, noting the way Levi’s eyes widened slightly when he said it.

Levi stared, meeting Erwin’s gaze. He certainly hadn’t meant to have this conversation, but now that he had, he supposed there was no point in backing down. “Yeah, Erwin, I am.” 

He thought he saw Erwin’s lips curve up into the smallest smile before he looked down, bending to remove his boots. Levi watched him cross the room and climb onto the bed next, lying on his back before he shot Levi a look he knew all too well.

“Alright, come do it then.” Erwin said, his voice turned low and silky. 

Levi swallowed. His mouth was suddenly very, very dry. Shit, if he hadn’t meant to have that conversation, then he certainly hadn’t been expecting this to happen. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised though; Erwin had never denied him anything in bed before. Generally, he let Levi do whatever he wanted to him whenever he was struck by the mood, and, of course, Erwin was never terribly shy about all the shit he wanted to do to him.

He stood up from the chair, making his way over to the foot of the bed, and looked at Erwin who was staring down at him expectantly. Levi watched him spread his legs, bending them at the knee, and pat his thighs with his hands invitingly.

“Come here.” He said, and that was all Levi needed to reach up and rid himself of his cravat. 

He undressed rapidly until he was completely naked and climbed onto the bed, crawling over to kneel between Erwin’s legs, his heart hammering in his chest in excitement. He’d been thinking about this for weeks, wanting it and fantasizing about it to the point of frustration, and now it was actually about to happen. His eyes were bright as he watched Erwin wriggle until his ass was pressed firmly against Levi’s crotch. He laid back, getting comfortable on the bed, and rested his arms at his sides.

Levi looked down, staring at the thick bulge in Erwin’s pants that was his now hard cock. Then his eyes raised over his belly, taking in the ridges of his abs, looking over his broad torso until he was staring at the top of his chest. He was aware of how hot his face felt all of a sudden and how short of breath he seemed to be. His heart rate seemed to have skyrocketed further as well, and it only increased when he leaned over and reached out a hand to touch. He ran a hand up Erwin’s stomach slowly, watching the way his muscles contracted underneath his skin in response, his fingers running through the coarse hair and over his midsection until he was feeling the ridges of his hard, defined chest. He gripped one firm pectoral, digging his fingers into it and ran his thumb over Erwin's nipple, pleasantly surprised to hear him gasp. 

When Levi glanced up at his face he saw that his pupils were blown, likely matching his own, and the tops of his cheekbones were stained with a pink flush. He was staring at Levi, his eyes lidded heavily, and when he stilled he glanced down to where Levi’s other hand was resting on his thigh. He moved, raising himself up on one elbow to wrap strong fingers around Levi’s wrist, guiding his hand to his cock. 

“Go ahead, Levi.” He said, his tone quiet and almost encouraging. Levi swallowed again, having gotten distracted just for a moment, and wrapped trembling fingers around his cock, smearing the pre-come that had leaked from the tip down his length. Erwin had dropped his arm to his side again, his fingers clenched into the sheets like he was trying to refrain from touching him, watching the movements of his fingers on his dick with interest.

Levi kept his hand on Erwin's chest and closed his eyes as he started stroking himself, slow, long pulls of his hand that had him gasping in less than a minute. He dragged his thumb over the head every time, teasing at his own slit, his hips rocking in time with the movements of his fist before long. When the pleasure started to grow, running heavily through his veins, he bit back a moan and opened his eyes to look down at Erwin, his belly immediately tightening at what he saw.

Erwin was staring at his cock, watching him jerk off with such an intensely fascinated look that Levi almost came right then and there. He couldn’t stop from moaning then, squeezing himself and bucking his hips into his fist. He started to move his hand faster, and Erwin licked his parted lips at the sight, before flicking his eyes up to meet Levi’s again. Levi was panting, the thought of Erwin watching him like this making him feel flushed, heat rushing over his sweaty skin. His mouth dropped open and he let out another loud sound, stroking his cock quickly, trying to control the dizzying pleasure that was building rapidly inside him. 

He dug his fingers into Erwin's chest, staring at where his hand was splayed out over the hard muscle. Erwin had remained still for the most part, seemingly content with watching him jerk himself off, but suddenly he sat up just enough to grab Levi's thigh, pulling him forward even further so that his crotch was above Erwin's stomach. Levi’s hand had slid up to grip his shoulder, but his eyes were above his chest now and he stared, not even noticing Erwin putting his hand up to his mouth until he felt him reach around and grab his ass, sliding a spit slicked finger into his entrance. He cried out half in surprise and half in pleasure, his grip faltering for a moment, unsure of whether he wanted to push back against Erwin’s finger or keep thrusting into his own hand. 

“That’s it.” Erwin purred, pressing his finger deeper into Levi. “That’s it, Levi, you’re so close. You look so good like this, though, I’m not sure I want you to finish.”

Levi bit his lip; Erwin’s words and the finger in his ass were quickly sending him towards the edge, his body so tense with pleasure that he was squeezing Erwin’s shoulder in an iron grip. It was all too much with the friction on his cock, and the grip he had on it became less controlled, his hips stuttering with each stroke.

"Don't forget to aim." Erwin said, his voice barely more than a low whisper, flicking his eyes up to Levi’s face before they lowered and locked on his cock.

Another time and Levi would have to resist the urge to scowl at him, thinking he was making a joke or teasing him. But it wasn't like that now, not when it was Erwin making sure he was doing what he’d asked for, like Erwin wanted him to do it. As he spoke he crooked his finger inside of him, pressing against Levi's prostate. His mouth fell open again, and all it took after that was one more stroke on his cock and he was coming, moaning lowly through his orgasm and making sure to keep his eyes open so he could watch himself spill all over Erwin’s chest. He shook and panted, jerking himself through it, determined to draw out as much as he could so that every drop of white landed on Erwin’s skin. 

After his hand stilled and his dick stopped leaking come, he made himself focus to survey his handiwork. He noted that it had splashed all over Erwin’s pectorals just like he’d wanted it to, running between them, underneath the muscle of one and down his side. As he stared at the mess he’d made, he felt a strange sort of satisfaction that he couldn’t explain, and came very close to cracking a smile when he sat up. 

Looking at his commander’s filthy chest made him feel smug for some reason, but it didn't last for very long. Erwin had removed his finger to watch him finish, and his eyes were barely visible underneath his lashes as he stared down at where Levi had marked him. But then Levi saw him shift, bringing his hand up to trail his fingers through the thick substance, and his eyes widened as Erwin suddenly moved out from underneath him, rolling over and pinning him face down onto the bed.

“Erwin, what the fu - hah!” He started, his words cut off when Erwin grabbed his ass with one hand again, pressing two fingers, now slicked up with his own come, inside him.

He whined, pressing his face into the bed, his hands immediately going to grip and pull at the sheets. He was still reeling from his orgasm moments ago, his body still coming down from his release, and the feel of Erwin’s fingers on oversensitive nerve endings was overwhelming. Even the drag of the bedding on his softened cock, trapped beneath him now, was almost too much, and he squirmed, crying out Erwin’s name again when he pushed his fingers as deep as they would go and curled them.

“So what made you want to come on my chest, Levi?” Erwin said from behind him, his calm voice a stark contrast to how much Levi’s mind was still reeling at how quickly he’d lost control of the situation. When he thought about it, he wasn’t sure he’d ever been in control, really, but that was never something he cared about when he was with Erwin. In fact, it only made a fresh jolt of lust shoot through him, his cock almost twitching with renewed interested when he felt Erwin place a firm hand on the small of his back to hold him still while he fingered him. 

“Was it because you wanted to mark me?” Erwin continued. “Did it make you feel like you own me?” 

Levi nodded his head desperately against the bed, assuming that was what Erwin wanted to hear even though he really had no idea. He could barely figure out why he wanted to do it in the first place, much less now when he almost couldn’t comprehend anything other than how Erwin’s fingers felt in his ass. He was moving them lazily and stretching him slowly, stroking his insides and drawing out near keening sounds from Levi’s throat that he could not even manage to muffle with the mattress.

“Well then its only fair that I return the favor, don’t you think? After all, I’ve considered you mine for a long time.” 

Levi just moaned in response at Erwin’s words, biting back a curse, his hips moving now underneath the hard press of Erwin’s palm and raising invitingly with each push of his fingers. Erwin had to lean away and over him to reach for the oil before he added a third finger, but once he did he moved them inside Levi until he was shaking, his skin drenched in sweat, and for as long as it took for his cock to finally grow hard again. He was so wound up and sensitive now that even the slightest touch made him whimper and jerk his hips, and when Erwin removed his fingers to unbuckle his pants and coat himself with the oil, he bit his lip and waited for the hard press of his cock against his entrance.

When Erwin pushed into him he made a sound that was not unlike a sigh, and then wasted no time in setting up a hard pace. He fucked Levi relentlessly, leaning over him and holding him down, the broad chest that Levi had appreciated so much pressing heavily against his back. He fucked him in such a way that Levi kept hearing the possessive words he’d said earlier run through his head, and if that’s what jerking off onto him had meant, then he suddenly wanted Erwin to come on him just as badly as he’d wanted to on Erwin’s chest. All he could do was moan through Erwin’s thrusts though, not sure if he could move even if he wanted to because his body was so flush with pleasure that his limbs felt like jelly. His cries barely drowned out the noise of Erwin’s hips smacking against his ass, and he curled his fingers into the sheets, managing to grind his cock against the bed when he began to feel the familiar build up of another orgasm approaching.

Erwin knew just how to angle his hips to get him to come faster, the head of his cock rubbing over his prostate with each thrust, making Levi gasp and arch his back, squirming against the bed until the friction on his own cock was enough to drive him over the edge again. He came with a sob, pressing his face into the bed and clenching around Erwin tightly. He went limp after a moment and Erwin pulled out, and a few moments later he heard him groan and felt a warm, wet sensation on his ass that could only be come.

He turned, twisting to look over his shoulder, up at Erwin who still had a hand wrapped around his cock, his blonde hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. Levi looked down next, and saw that Erwin had, in fact, come all over his ass, the sticky, white substance coating the tops of both his cheeks. He could feel it running into his crack and he flushed, not even giving a shit that he was fucking filthy, covered in sweat and now lines of Erwin’s come. 

Erwin leaned forward while his head was still turned, burying his fingers into Levi's hair so he could kiss him hard, sliding his tongue into his mouth and moving his lips over Levi's until he felt dizzy. When he pulled away he flopped over onto his back, wearing nearly the exact same satisfied expression as Levi had before. 

"So does this mean we're married now, or some shit?" Levi said, looking at the remnants of dried come that still decorated Erwin’s broad chest. 

He heard the sound of his laughter, muted only when he raised his head to stare down appreciatively at the view he had of the mess he'd made all over Levi's skin. 

"No, I don't think they do this at weddings." He said. He rolled off the bed then, bending down to pick up his shirt so he could reach over and use it to gently clean the come from Levi's ass. When he was done he lowered his head, pressing his lips to the top of one round cheek. "I still think of you as mine, though."

"Well what about you then?" Levi asked, his tone cool and even despite how much he wanted to hear Erwin’s answer.

“You didn’t have to come on me to prove I belong to you, Levi, I thought I already did.” 

Levi’s lips parted slightly and his eyes went round a little, watching Erwin kiss his skin one more time, like the way he’d just spoken to him with such sincerity was no big deal. 

“Would you like me to run you a bath?” He asked, standing up, and Levi almost groaned at the prospect.

“Yes, fuck.” 

Levi hadn’t minded when Erwin had come on him in the moment, but now the remaining sticky feeling on his ass and the drying sweat covering his entire body made him feel disgusting, not to mention how nice lying in a warm bath sounded because of how fucked out and limp he felt. He laid back down, listening to the sounds of Erwin retreating to run the bath, remembering how he had looked with Levi’s come on his skin. It had been glorious, and despite what Erwin said about not needing to mark him, he would never forget the way he had looked beneath him, his chest covered in glistening white. 

He only hoped Erwin was planning on joining him in the bath though. He was no doubt sticky and sweaty too, and there were other things he had planned for Erwin’s chest. Like sleeping with his head on it, even though he’d never admit it. If Erwin did not wash himself off, then he would not be able to, and after he’d spent half the night appreciating his chest, not doing so was simply unacceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> welp


End file.
